leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeloAvarosa/Riven Rework
Im doing this for Leyrann and i wanted to make a Rework for her. I will be reworking the abilities ONLY, nothing else for now. I'm going to base her off the lore with Yasuo and help make her chareter more in tune with Yasuo's master killer. This has gone through zero balancing and I am giving a general idea over the damages and such. Her resource bar shall be replaced with Flow, increasing as she moves or dashes, her flow bar is 100+ (15*Rivens level) and will be filled by 1% every 50 units she moves. Each time she uses an ability and damaged an enemy champion, she comsumes her flow to heal herself by 100% of her Flow. Notes: Riven is notoriously known to be horrific against most sustain champions and gets absolutely placed to the dust against any sustain, this extra resource bar will help against these champions. Innate: Wind weaver Each time she uses an ability, her auto attacks gain 5%/6%/7%/8%/ bonus damage stacking up 3 times for a maximum of 15%/18%/21%/24% bonus damage. Every time she attacks an enemy champion, Her spells gain this much bonus damage. Notes: Her passive is what makes her a spell weaver, this new passive will increase her power in spell weaving as well as requiring some skill to get the required amount of damage, now there is more of a reward to attacking apart from the bonus on hit damage. First ability: Broken Wings. She dashes foward three times(100 units), dealing damage to all enemies around her (112.5 unit range). On the third strike she dashes slightly further (120 units), deals more damage and knocks up targets (0.5 second knockup). *Physical damage: 5 / 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 (+ 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60% AD) *3rd Attack Physical damage: 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65% AD) *Total damage: 30 / 90 / 150 / 210 / 270 (+ 125 / 140 / 155 / 170 / 185% AD) *Notes: I didn't change much on her Q, its a vital part to who she is, However making it more rewarding on landing the final Q instead of using it as an escape while making the range on it larger, this should make Riven players think about using the last Q as an escape or damage. Second ability: WhirlwindShe strikes at all targets around him, dealing damage and knocking up targets around her Physical damage: 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 (+ 100% bonus AD) Edit: After notorious and numerous complaints over the brokenness that I have caused, I shall be redoing the rework again to not make this another Kha zix, For this I will be leaving out numbers. My aim is to weaken the "Hit hit hit Killed someone" Nature of Riven in favor of strengthening her early sustain. Still working in progress and I couldn't work much out from the comments below (As they were mostly facts on how broken my concept was instead of legitimate contributions) Passive: Wind weaver Her second resource bar is now Flow, Flow generates on movement however will not generate on her dashes or blink spells sourced from her (This means she can't dash, Flash to generate Flow but will generate Flow from moving or using something like a Thresh lantern) Flow can be used to boost her overall damage by 10%/20%/30% while consuming 50 flow. Notes: Yourprivatenughtmare suggested something like this (I think) Still working on it Q: Broken wings Note: Same thing except no knock up any more W: Ariel strike She jumps forward and smashes down, dealing damage and knocking up targets around her. Note: Her crowd control spell. I clashed her Valor with Ki strike together to make this. E: Soothing mists She generates a shield that boosts armor and magic resist, additionally a percentage of damage taken will be regenerated at the end of the duration Notes: A dueling skill, this allowed some survivability in the lane and can even help in the jungle. R: Same thing Final Notes: I still have a long way to go and I couldn't work much out from the comments I had received. It would be nice if people could contribute to the page and help think of ideas to fix Riven's sustain superweakness. I rushed this one out because I don't want this deleted, anyway thanks and help me in the comments below! Also can someone help me with the columns and such, I don't know how to template Category:Custom champions